


五月雨

by Jiaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Top Eren Yeager
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiaku/pseuds/Jiaku
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 13





	五月雨

后来的日子里，利威尔还是会想起艾伦。

他想起他，回忆就如打开上了许多层锁的藏宝箱，一层一层剥开他们的相遇与别离，清算着他的罪孽和荣光。翻到最后，却连灰尘都没剩下，只闻得到未干的潮气，来自初晴的夏日黄昏。

他想起那个极其漫长的五月，漫长到他们都以为永远不会终结。

利威尔兵长有个不为人知的小毛病。

是人都会有点什么小毛病，像是睡醒时炸飞的头发，喝汤时有意挑拣出来的胡萝卜粒，对黑夜和寒冷的敏感，因为多半都无伤大雅，所以也不会有人较真写进档案。

某天无事，韩吉坐在利威尔办公室里扯着闲话，说有必要根据个人特点再整理一次利威尔班的资料，坚持即使是不起眼的细节也“对拟定作战计划很重要”。利威尔瞪她一眼，把她的心思看得一清二楚。

韩吉夸张地抱怨，说又不是人人都像你利威尔一样铁板一块，我这样做也是保护他们。

利威尔不太想理她，但碍着她已经是自己的上司，还算礼貌地把她赶出自己办公室。

关上门后他还听得见韩吉的声音隔着门传来，以他肯定听得见的程度嚷嚷，说今天的利威尔比之前还要冷淡，难道是上了年纪的缘故。

利威尔叹了一口气，重新坐回办公桌前。

一点小毛病而已，他看着窗外永远也不会停下来的雨。

确实不是什么值得一提的东西。

帕拉迪岛通常会在春夏之交迎来湿季，雨在四月底的某个夜晚如期而至，接下来的整个五月都将被淹没其中。

起初雨下得缠绵悱恻，敲在刚长成形的新叶上时轻灵动人，滴滴答答的声响也清脆悦耳，越到后面越是乏味，人们要开始面对晒不干的衣服被褥和墙缝的霉菌，如同面对一场走到绝处的婚姻。

这样湿哒哒的日子要一直持续到六月，等夏天的太阳冲破云层照进来，晴天才终于在人们的生活里占据一席之地，虽然完全干燥的日子得等到秋季，但总比成天面对晦暗天光要令人愉悦。如果让艾尔迪亚人举行国民投票，选择一年中最希望消失的月份，相信百分之八十的人都会投给五月。

利威尔是“希望五月消失”派中最激进的一位，确切的用词是“对五月恨之入骨”。

晒不着阳光让五月的绝大部分日子都又阴又冷，日照时间比春分之前还要短。利威尔觉得困倦，放下了笔，直挺挺靠向椅背。

那种熟悉的感受又来了。如果硬要描述，应该是某种类似重感冒，头重脚轻全身无力，因为呼吸到的只有湿漉漉的水汽而觉得胸口沉闷。

但利威尔从记忆清晰开始就不记得自己重感冒过，在某一刻不知名的力量突然涌上来、完完全全占据自己身体后，他便真是像韩吉说的铁板一块，滚过刀山下过火海，闯过枪林冒过弹雨，回到营地拍拍尘土，还是活蹦乱跳一位传奇士兵长。

至少绝大部分时刻如此。

距离吃晚饭还有两个小时，他想他不能再继续工作了，等今天当值的部下来叫他吧，他需要休息。

该死的五月。

这毛病是从地下街出来之后才染上的。

在地下街生活的时候利威尔对季节和天气没有概念，花开花落、阴晴雨雪，他只听母亲带回来的客人们讲过，稍微大一点，肯尼会从地上捎来带插图的书，却从未教过他认过春夏秋冬。或许在季节变化激烈的时候会有略微的冷热差别，但一层天花板遮住，他们看不见外面是明是暗。空气不够流通，所以地下街没有明显的潮湿或者干燥，更惹人在意的是气味，黑酒馆、妓院、无人清扫的巷尾，闹事者离去后的街道，即使自小在这里长大，利威尔依然要靠频繁的打扫来去除这些恶心的味道。

刚进入调查兵团的那段时间兵荒马乱，等回过神来五月已经走到底，靠着埃尔文明里暗里的支持，他总算在调查兵团安下了身。某一天他同埃尔文吃晚饭，听雨噼里啪啦落了整场晚餐。他望了一会儿，转头问埃尔文这场雨下了多久，埃尔文说如果算确切日期，应该是整个五月。

利威尔想了一想，装作随意地说今年的雨季可真长，我需要向兵团申请更多的干净床单。

埃尔文笑了笑，说你最好拟一份可以长期使用的申请书，因为接下来每个五月都是同一副糟糕样子。

那个晚上他第一次对五月感到不适，只是来不及真的在意。寻常人都会有些消化问题，利威尔猜想他也一样，于是之后很久都拒绝与埃尔文吃过长时间的晚饭。

事情严重是从第二年开始。那一年埃尔文接任调查兵团第十三代团长，跟着把利威尔提为了士兵长，看着平步青云，谁也不知道落在他肩头的案头工作大增。冬末春初时候巨人破门，王政府借着夺回玛利亚墙之名把大量难民都塞进了调查兵团，也就是从那时起，利威尔不得不调整自己的睡眠时间。他申请在办公室里放了床铺，却极少用到，要做的事实在太多了，睡眠在这时候显得非常多余。

起初并没有什么不良反应。利威尔从小就身体很好，被折磨成枯草也能活着熬到生存的光，相对充足的阳光和食粮让他的健康状况又得到了很大改善。他体力充沛头脑清醒，靠着一杯红茶撑过了所有松懈的间隙，经手的每一项工作都安排得井井有条。这让背后的流言少了不少——有关他地下街的经历和被提拔，利威尔对兵团内外的人怎么说心里有数。

在忙忙碌碌中他迎来了第二个在地上度过的五月，四月底的深夜他照常坐在办公桌前休息，文件批到一半，油灯还没来得及熄，忽然听见一声落地惊雷，他猛地弹起，借着对面窗户微弱的反光，看清楚了如大幕垂落般的雨势。他想起埃尔文对他早拟申请书的善意劝告，暗叹这便是地上人挂在嘴边的湿季。

没多久他遭遇了人生中第一次身体的罢工。

起初他检查了这几天所有的饮食，确认不会是突发的肠胃炎症。后来他又猜测会不会是贫血，站起身都小心翼翼，时刻提防自己突然晕倒。但病症比他预测的狡猾，永远在他忍耐的极限点到即止，像是半只脚踩在栈道边，悬于半空却不会坠落。

以防万一利威尔还是找埃尔文请了一天假，没有说明原因，这在兵团里引起了非常大的轰动。从不缺席的利威尔士兵长头一回没有在晨练的时候带队，等到黄昏已经有人传他去会面他的漂亮情人。

当然利威尔没有去见传说的漂亮情人。他单独约了军医，把情况一五一十地告诉了他。

症状是从什么时候开始的，军医问他。

他掐了掐时间，说大概十天前，五月开始不久。

军医替他仔仔细细做了检查，最后下结论说他的身体状况没有任何问题，只替他开了一些助眠的药物并劝他要多注意休息。

利威尔找不到说辞，只好点点头说麻烦了。

那些药剂最后被他放在了角落里，雨季过后已经长出青绿色的附着物。他在打扫时重新找到，隔着手帕捧在手里，想着自己是不是忘了什么事情。

事后有参与那场大扫除的调查兵回忆说，当时利威尔兵长在柜子前盯着手心，突然若有所思地微笑起来，所有的目击人士都吓得落荒而逃。

他没有遵照医嘱，比起他自己的休息时间，如何让更多人生存下去显然更加重要。他加紧时间跟埃尔文商讨阵型，听韩吉的实验报告，拖着像是被五月雨淋湿的包袱一般的身体前行，终于熬到了夏天的第一束阳光照进来。

六月的黄昏里利威尔抱着晾晒好的床单回到寝室，温热的晚风卷走屋里最后一点湿气，连带着他胸口积压已久的沉闷。利威尔在余晖里呼吸，没来由地相信他马上就能好起来。

第二天是难得的休息日，天空晴朗明亮，是夏季特有的爽朗。利威尔想他偶尔也应该尝试一下更长时间的睡眠，趁天还没有塌下来的时候。

日久天长，利威尔对自己这个小毛病摸出了一定的规律。它就像日历一般，跟着雨季的第一场雨来，又随着它的最后一场雨离开。靠着帕拉迪岛稳定的气候，这样的症状从未持续超过一个月，因为一年一次，倒也不显得格外艰难，有些士兵会在花开的季节不停打喷嚏，或许跟这个是同样的性质。

他再也没对任何人提起，随着老军医退休返乡，兵团里唯一知晓真相的人也就从此销声匿迹。当他被看不见尽头的五月雨困住的时候，他还是会想念无恙无忧的其他时光，没到来的时候好像永远不会到来，而他对于这些可预测的灾祸束手无策。

107年前人类筑起三道高墙，把巨人挡在墙外，从此过上了还算安定繁荣的生活。百年来的安稳日子像是西方的落日一样温和沉静，引着他们走向万劫不复的黑夜里。

他们心知肚明，他们不过是在假装不会到来罢了。

可利威尔总盼着会有个裂缝出现，让光或者别的什么东西渗进来，毁掉这个无解的轮回。

**——兵长？**

他模模糊糊听见有人在叫他，已经是吃晚饭的时间了吗？他想，觉得眼皮沉重，挣扎了一会儿起身未果。

兵长？

又被喊了一次。

利威尔反应过来是艾伦的声音，他睁开眼，见艾伦站在离他一步远的地方，对于要不要接近他感到犹豫。

今天是他当值啊。这是利威尔醒来后的第一个想法。

难怪今天的卫生也打扫得很好。这是利威尔的第二个想法。他坐起身，还来得及抓了一下飞起的前发，压稳步子朝餐厅走去。

还在下雨吗，利威尔问他。

是的，艾伦答道，小河里的水要涨起来了。

今年的雨势比往年还大一些，利威尔说，不过不碍事。

帕拉迪岛地势北高南低，落下的雨水全数入了海，自有历史记载以来，帕拉迪岛从未遭遇过洪水一类的天灾，也算是上天的网开一面。

当然会有其他声音在五月盛行，说人类终将毁灭于一场滔天洪水之中。利威尔听过布道的人大声嚷嚷，觉得荒谬倒也没制止。他不属于相信灭亡说的那部分人，况且艾尔迪亚人公认的未来和希望此刻正跟在他身后。

艾伦是个奇妙的存在，利威尔这么评价他。他承载着普通人类难以承受的力量、记忆与意志，自暴露在民众面前的那一天起就有人称他救世主，连利威尔第一回见他藏着獠牙的眸子都会本能地后退一步。但时间长了，利威尔发现自己比外人所见的可能更喜欢艾伦，出于另一个不能公之于众的原因。

艾伦很听话。

很意外的，艾伦是他带过的新兵里最快学会服从和畏惧的那一位，被逼急了不敢说半句气话，为了他的一句命令而战战兢兢，甚至还懂在他在意的事上花些心思。利威尔有时也觉得过意不去，心想或许当初审议所里那一顿确实打得有些过火，但艾伦说过不恨他，他自然就不消拉下脸去跟艾伦道歉。

何况这般真诚且小心翼翼的模样实在有些可怜，利威尔看着也就有看着了。

他们路过走廊大大的雕花窗，雨滴合着他们的脚步打起了节拍。艾伦几次欲言又止，刚发出第一个音节，想了想又咽回去。利威尔起初还回个头，后来不耐烦了，在餐厅门口停下脚步，问他到底想说什么。

艾伦扣扣手指。

那个，兵长。

有屁快放。

您最近身体……还好吗？

为什么突然这么问。

艾伦垂着头，局促地组织着语言。

听韩吉团长说，啊，不是，其实是我最近值班的时候看见，您脸色不太好……

老毛病了。

利威尔语气平淡，没什么大惊小怪的，进去吃饭吧。

吃饭的时候艾伦总会向他这个方向偷瞄，这太容易被发现了，利威尔坐在桌子这一头，艾伦在他的右手边，撞上他视线的时候立刻尴尬地扭过头。利威尔看着这副犹犹豫豫的神情，几次想扔下餐具离开。

他并不是不知道为什么艾伦会在意，不光是他，从韩吉到现在的利威尔班，他们的身体都不能由自己处置的。

这理所当然，他的烦躁才是毫无道理。

这该死的五月。

最后利威尔还是决定跟艾伦聊一聊。

显然艾伦对与他单独相处这件事感到不安，他坐在利威尔对面，过分小心地帮他倒茶，随后双手放回膝盖上，利威尔端起茶杯瞥他一眼，见他手有些紧张地揪住了裤子。

这让利威尔回想起艾伦刚被他领回兵团的那段时间，像被捡回来的流浪动物，每天吃饭喝水都如履薄冰。他觉得有趣，当再没有“你若是不听话就会被杀掉”的威胁悬在头上时，规规矩矩守着命令又出于什么动机？

艾伦是个好部下，利威尔总结道。

所以，只是在五月？

艾伦小声问。

大概，利威尔耸耸肩，五月正好是下雨最多的时候，也许只是个巧合，但我猜跟这个也有关系。

就像是冬天很多人会感冒一样？

差不多。

艾伦低下头，真希望不要下那么多雨，他说。

不过兵长，我很意外您会告诉我这么多……

又来了，他轻笑一声，这是以防万一，小鬼。

**兵长，您今晚说了格外多……**

**说什么蠢话，我本来就很能说。**

什么时候开始这些变得一点也不重要了？

艾伦走后利威尔默默生了一会儿气，因为不知道到底该怪罪谁而致使他的气越来越消不下去，最后他踢了一下桌角。

极其沉闷的响声。

没有艾伦好踹，他忍着疼想。

结果第二天艾伦就不见了。

早餐的时候阿尔敏说他们不知道艾伦昨晚什么时候回来，甚至有没有回来，到了傍晚忽然雨势大了起来，艾伦从兵长那里回来，披了斗篷骑着马说临时任务要外出巡逻。利威尔扶着脑袋觉得头疼加重，忍住了没用太重的语气训斥。他说你们用脑子想想，怎么可能有只派给艾伦的紧急巡逻任务。

——因为是兵长的命令……

利威尔重重地放下了杯子，一时间屋里静到能听见阿尔敏发抖的声音。三笠扶了扶他的肩膀。

萨夏说万一艾伦只是去散散心，他昨晚看上去有心事。

下大雨散心？

窗外的雨又不失时机地滴滴答答响了起来。利威尔叹了口气，站起来说我们去找他，赶在事情严重之前。

他瞒下了韩吉，随意扯了个借口领着旧利威尔班走人。马蹄踏过洼地溅起一片脏兮兮的水花，原本开阔的原野满目都是绢白色的雾气，利威尔冲在最前面，也渐渐把不准自己的路线是否正确，于他们而言雨中行军本就是件尽量规避的事，只是相对于它潜在的风险，艾伦失踪这件事明显值得他们冒这个险去挽回。

他在雨雾里茫然行进，心想前一天还夸他听话，现在这唯一的优点也没有了。

难道艾伦终于迎来了可恶的叛逆期？

他骂出了声，一瞬间就被大雨尽数淹没。

最后他们兵分几路搜了罗塞之墙的一小部分，碍着越来越糟糕的雨势和天色只得空手折返。汇合的时候大家的脸色都难看极了，淋了太久的雨，即使在五月也冻得手脚发麻。三笠嘴唇咬出血痕，而利威尔比她更可怕一些。

他觉得这事可笑，调查兵团赔上那么多的性命一次一次把艾伦从险地中救回来，结果却在临门一脚的当头把人给弄丢了。还是让他自己跑了的。

又不是捡回来的小狗，时时还得让人盯着。

雨在黄昏的时候停下，等他们走到门厅时已经有了一点湿漉漉的夕阳残影。利威尔浑身是水地开门，背后跟着一群落汤鸡般的小鬼。韩吉出来迎他们，手里捧着一堆毛巾。

这种雨天你们有什么要紧事吗？韩吉问，把毛巾一一递过来。

利威尔觉得心头更沉，缓了缓才能开口。原本就不是身体的最佳状态，淋了这一场雨来，他想他必须要把预防感冒提上日程。

艾伦……

他话还没说完就被韩吉抢了去。

你们找艾伦？他在这里啊。

她扬了扬下巴示意，瘦瘦高高的少年便从后面走了出来，面色苍白，头发比往日还要服帖，看着应该是湿气未干。利威尔把三笠和让都拦了下来。

他走上去，见艾伦头越低越深，晓得他又要道歉了。

而利威尔瞅着他开口的瞬间，一脚踹了他的小腿肚。艾伦吃痛跪了下去。

你昨晚做什么了？

巡逻。艾伦捂着腿抬头看他，字咬得干干脆脆。

撒谎。

他没撒谎。韩吉说，利威尔有些吃惊地转头。

这是他的报告书。

韩吉递给利威尔一份材料，上面字迹潦草了些，却是实实在在地标明他的路线和沿路情况，甚至还有手绘的示意图，看样子艾伦往北边走了很远，可能刚好在雨中和他们擦肩而过。

我父亲曾去过那一边，艾伦说，我在他的记忆里看到过。

利威尔一时无言，水滴滴答答从他的发尾滑落到地板上。他们在门口僵持了一会儿，最后利威尔先开口。

他说抱歉。

艾伦轻轻摇头。

利威尔觉得脑袋要爆炸了，他冷得浑身发抖，需要坐下来烤烤火，喝一点热汤，然后一直睡到世界灭亡。可他记得明天他和韩吉还得早起去王都一趟，为着某个鸡毛蒜皮的小事开一天的会。

利威尔狠狠地揪了一把毛巾，有点想念埃尔文挡在最前面的日子。

他顺路还带回了几只兔子，韩吉说，今晚有加餐了。

这也不能抵偿你让我们在大雨里找了你一天！让吼道，抬手就想往艾伦脸上挥。

最后争吵不了了之，毕竟兔肉也是难以觅得的美味。青春期的少年心里不常积怨，在暖呼呼的晚餐中打闹一番也就过去了。但身为士兵长是不能允许这样的。

饭后艾伦又被叫到了他的办公室，他要求他说实话。

我没有对您撒谎，那孩子倔强地昂头说，但我愿意为擅自行动接受惩罚。

利威尔揉揉眉心，觉得有人正用锯子刀光凌厉地对准他的后脑勺。他从未在五里月担心过除了自己身体之外的什么事，阴雨连绵不便出巡，缺乏阳光也让巨人行动迟缓，五月是调查兵团的幸运季，往年他连噩梦都要少做一些。可艾伦·耶格尔像个异数一样出现，一点一点吞噬他留给自己难受的最后时间。

而眼下的利威尔兵长算了算，按照军令艾伦甚至还轮不到关禁闭，这让他更焦躁了。

当初捡他回来，没想到会这么祸害。

他让艾伦担下一整周的庭院扫除，尽量粗暴地把他赶出了自己办公室。

即使这样他晚上还是没有睡好，迷迷糊糊到了凌晨。朦胧中他听到壁炉熄灭又燃起的响动，心想大约是哪位当值的部下进来帮他添的柴火。那人脚步很轻，压在地板上只有细微的吱呀声，他茫然地听着，没有从中侦查到敌意。

壁炉噼里啪啦烧掉了湿气，待他醒来满屋都是暖茸茸的干燥感。

接下来一周艾伦真的没再惹事，每天在早餐前就把庭院打扫得干干净净。三笠和阿尔敏有些不忍心，说要帮他一起，艾伦没有拒绝，但据说等到他们起床时，艾伦的工作已经进入尾声。

年轻人旺盛的睡眠欲得不到满足，恶果总是立刻显现出来的。利威尔再看到艾伦时觉得他脸色发青，因为下眼睑阴影沉重，导致他的眼眶如同凹陷下去一般。利威尔和他碰面，盯着那双绿眼睛，看着看着就会心软，然后甩甩头强行压下去。

他倒很有兴趣想知道艾伦成天都在想些什么。十六七的孩子开始会藏事，但体贴细致一点的家长还是能读得七七八八。

要是能知道就好了。

未来他无数次这么想，要是能知道就好了。

五月中旬的某个深夜雨开始如泄洪般淹没了整个罗塞之墙。利威尔一如既往地靠在椅子上休息，听雨稀里哗啦拍打窗户玻璃。他熟悉这样的夜晚，完全听不到人声，如果没有洪水灭世的论调，谁都会从中寻得安静且完整的时光。

他依然觉得疲惫。许多巨人在没有阳光的天气里行动缓慢不是没有道理的。阳光也是养分，如果长期困顿在阴霾里，人大约就会像巨人一样失去能量。

巨人只需要休眠，而人失去了养分，应该会堕入比死亡还可怕的深渊。

可他无可奈何，只得在无尽的淫雨里等待着晴天。

远处有细微的马蹄声，被雨声盖住听不真切。利威尔掀开窗帘，在一片黑压压的雨雾中目随唯一火光远去，那场景孤独却又动人，有种一往无前的英勇气势。

第二天清晨他穿过庭院时见到艾伦，觉得他好像又比之前瘦了一点。年轻人正处于发育期，体重还未赶得上他疯狂生长的个头，还须再等几年才能长得筋骨结实。难以想象他这幅身子要扛起尤弥尔民的希望。他才十六，利威尔看着那个身影又想，他已经十六了。

艾伦向他点头示意，拎着满满一簸箕的花瓣和落叶和他擦肩而过

站住。

艾伦停下脚步。

利威尔指着他的手臂，说这道伤怎么回事。

那道伤口被衣袖遮了一半，不难猜测可能是从小臂延伸到手掌，现在已经恢复得只剩浅浅的痕迹，因为清晨的湿凉而冒出了蒸汽。艾伦抖抖衣袖，把剩下半段伤疤也遮了严实。

摔了一跤，他毫不在乎地说，撞到放在地上的铲子了。

利威尔扯起嘴角笑了一下。

以这种方式英年早逝可太丢人了。他说。

我不会，艾伦回答。

我会活到任期结束那一天。

日子淅淅沥沥地过去，掀起日历的风吹干潮气，傍晚逐渐能露出一点温暖的橙色。

连雨都带着告别的味道，只在凌晨或者黄昏断断续续落几场，不再如前段时间纠缠不休，偶尔也能让人看出盛夏骤雨的雏形。有一天利威尔去集市采购，看见有人家窗台上的紫阳花开得正好。

艾伦勤勤恳恳地完成了他所有的劳动，面色看着健康起来。

夏天要到了。

五月末的晚上利威尔正在打扫房间，他桌上堆了快一个月的材料，包括各类的实验报告、日常巡逻记录和会议纪要，塌下来能把他的脑袋砸出坑来。他一份一份地装进柜橱，翻到最后是韩吉转交给他的艾伦的报告书。

报告书不厚，但其中夹了一张地图，他摊开来，看见艾伦笔画的痕迹一直延伸到罗塞墙北，跨过山脉和河流，最后在西北边一座小丘陵停下，如果用最快的速度骑马前行，大概也要走半天。艾伦的报告书里只写了些偏僻地方的地形环境，没有任何有用信息，要不是利威尔想起了这回事，恐怕会被直接扔掉。

当天利威尔气急了，半封报告书被捏得皱皱巴巴，真的差点扔进垃圾堆。现在回想起，他倒是对艾伦声称的曾在他父亲记忆里见过的地方很感兴趣。

他看看日程，明天是调整日，如果早一点出发，他可以赶在天黑之前回到本部。

罗塞墙里没有高大山脉，广阔的平原之上是浩瀚而恢弘的苍穹。他在茫茫天色里走了很远，马蹄跨过涓涓溪流，踏碎洼地里的云影，光线褪去灰度，从厚厚的云层里寻到了漏洞，温温柔柔地披在他的肩膀上。

要不是知晓了大海，大多数人都会认为这片天地也足够栖身，连利威尔都这么想过。他如艾伦现在这般的年纪时，连季节都只是个模糊且遥远的定义，年幼的艾伦望着白云飘过的天空觉得无聊，十岁的利威尔也会抬头看看天花板，盘算明天要去哪里找活路。

但即使这样利威尔也没觉得有什么好抱怨的。自他出生起见到的世界已经长成这副模样，他光是为了活下去就耗尽力气。

后来他见到星辰变幻、春去秋来，去过陆地尽头的碧海蓝天，他的认知在一点一点抹消边界。无尽的世界提供了无限的可能，可生存的欲望永远也不会改变，他要活下去，这是以利威尔之名进行的战役，在最终的胜利面前，一切的痛苦都只是附带损失。

他没什么好抱怨的，对于他来到地面付出的代价也好，或者五月定时发作的慢性症结也好。

可是艾伦不一样，他是被定了死期的。

利威尔偶尔会想知道艾伦对此的感想。他不会去问，这样过于残忍，却存在于他对艾伦千千万万的好奇心中。他想象不出如果有人告诉他自己会在十三年后死去时他是什么心境，但总归会一秒一秒掰着指头去珍惜。

一定不会希望会像上了嘴套的狗一样被人囚住吧，他想。

赶路的时间比利威尔原先预计的要长一些，直到下午过去一大半的时候，他终于翻过最后一座丘陵。

原先暗沉沉的天色在越过山顶的那一刻豁然开朗，云的影子被太阳利落切开，刚好把这片洼地圈在其中。较之南边被雨淋了一个月后染成的满目苍绿，这里的叶子颜色都更轻巧活泼。

离艾伦标记在地图上的地方只隔一条河，河的对岸开满了黄鸢尾。利威尔骑着马淌过河水，不小心踩碎了还未凋零的花朵。他想此前的开荒团应该也不知道这片地方，被五月雨围困的罗塞墙内，唯独它被初夏阳光盈盈罩住，寂寞、突兀，又欢快明亮。

再往前走是森林，一条弯弯绕绕的小路像是路标，引着他再继续走下去。快了，就快到了，他听见林间婉转莺啼，步步逼近这场比预想更远的探险终点。

利威尔对于艾伦藏在远方的东西做过许多猜想。艾伦不会对于重要信息作出隐瞒，所以不是跟巨人之力或者尤弥尔民相关的情报，这就更有趣了，十六七岁的孩子费心折腾去了很远的地方，回来之后谁也不肯告诉，那可能性就被局限得很小很小。

他的雀跃里含有半分罪恶感，因为偷窥到了年轻人的隐私而感到某种无用的欢欣。这份秘密只有他独占，等他回到总部之后，这件事就会跟艾伦的报告书一起沉到时光的最深处。

他来到一片开阔地。

路的尽头是一座木屋。

他早就该猜到的。利威尔想，有点后悔自己这一天的跋涉。

但他还是翻身下了马，走了这一路，能遇见一块歇脚地也是好的。小木屋外架了个草棚，当中垒了一堆柴火，水桶空空地摆在旁边，看着像是有人住过的痕迹。他闻不见任何金属的味道，这让他感到一点安全，于是他推门进去，心想或许还存了水和食物。

小木屋看上去很新，但更像是在老旧的建筑物上翻修过。他摸过墙壁，触感不似普通的泥土，应该是被某种特殊物质加固过。

小屋很空，除了简陋的厨房外只有最基本家具，像是床、桌子和几把木椅。不像是长久的住家，但采光良好，也算得上干净整洁。厨房里存了一小堆柴火，为了防潮用油布遮住，被褥和床单理得规整，桌上摆了几颗水果和茶壶。水果是长得很好的蜜桃，圆润饱满，大约是之前洗过，旁边一圈都是渗进去的水痕。利威尔走过去打开茶壶盖，里头只扔了一包红茶包。

他去检查了其他角落，没有发现任何私人物品。

实话讲，利威尔对于在道路尽头发现一间小木屋这回事是不感到奇怪的。这样的情节过于老套，以致他对艾伦开始感到失望。

每一位十六七的小少年都会想要拥有自己的秘密基地，那里堆着他们的玩具、垃圾、打架赢来的战利品。等到某一天心仪的女孩子出现，他们会跟孔雀开屏一样，骄傲地展示自己乱七八糟的、杂草一般的成长。

利威尔站在窗边，看见不远处河水的粼粼波光。

他想艾伦确实是拴不住的，也许再过一段时间，他就会向中央申请结束现在的集中训练。在艾伦任期来临之前，虽然不能完全还他行动自由，但至少不必因为一两天的失踪而受到惩罚。

**——您来了。**

他转过身。

奔波了一天的太阳终于回到了天际线，最后留下来的热烈景色被绵延的山脉与茂盛丛林层层割开，只剩一小缕罂粟花一样的色彩散落门口，少年穿过光走了进来。

您再不来，五月就要过去了。

他手里提着盛满水的水桶，眼边还有未消的巨人纹，但笑起来时容貌格外澄澈明净，在温暖的余晖里朝气蓬勃。

利威尔抱着双臂，倚在木桌边上瞧他。

这并不高明，利威尔说，我来到这里花了快一天的时间，你这么快就从后面跟上，是用了巨人之力吧。

被您猜中了。

利威尔叹了口气。

你把它耗在了毫无意义的事上。艾伦，我不管你当初瞒着我们来到这里是出于什么目的，但你应该晓得会遭什么处分。

在您给我处分之前，喝一点茶吧。是我从前些天才城里带过来的。

艾伦背对着他，仔细整理灶里的干柴，架起水壶，毛毛躁躁的火焰声很快盈满整个小屋。

他们当真就在小屋里坐了下来。艾伦带来的茶包算不得上品，但加上千里迢迢赶路的成本，利威尔不好再挑剔。比起这个，他有一堆无所谓的问题想要问艾伦，关于这座小屋、那道愈合到一半的伤口和他持续很长时间的苍白脸色。

**如果在雨水偏少的地方，五月的病症会不会好一点？**

艾伦冷不丁地问他。

啊？

我在说您，兵长，如果足够干燥，我想也许您的身体会好一点。

这和我要问你的问题没有关系。利威尔说。

艾伦还是紧张，手指捏得很紧。但相反的，他的语气比往常沉着不少，利威尔猜想这大概是他掩饰情绪的一种方式。

这座小屋是已经废弃了的宪兵队哨所，艾伦说，语调缓慢，似山中雪水融化，带着落花淙淙淌出，我没有对您撒谎，我父亲在调查墙内情况时，确实来过这个地方。

他去过墙内几乎每个边角，知道在这座岛上，即使只一山之隔天空也是不同模样。我顺着他的记忆找过去，可出发那天天气实在太差了，在暴雨的夜里不可能很快前进，加上我迷路了一段距离，花掉比预定时间多两倍的路程，终于找到这里。

所以我才写了那份报告书，为了防止再次迷路。

但我没想到在那种天气下您会领着大家出来找我，非常抱歉。

艾伦低头。

利威尔盯着他。

宪兵队曾把这里当作他们的仓库，后来这一片山上的居民陆续离开，宪兵队也跟着搬去了别的地方。

艾伦手指着夕阳落下的方向。

这里便逐渐废弃了。我来到的时候，这间屋子已经快塌了，杂草破坏了地基，屋里全被树藤缠满，一切都得从头再来。

利威尔手指敲敲桌面，说你不可能在这么短的时间里完成。

艾伦笑笑。

没有人可能在这么短的时间里完成。

所以你用了硬质化。

对。

不过木头我都重新换过。他补充一句，像是在给自己邀功。

所以你的那道伤。

是我自己砍柴劈到的，艾伦坦坦荡荡地承认。

原先做硬质化实验的时候韩吉曾经让我搭过圆木，她告诉我，我的巨人应该能很轻松地搭起城堡。

利威尔哑然失笑。

我不知道原来你喜欢搭房子。

我的喜好并不重要。

重不重要由我判断。利威尔提高声音，对于艾伦占尽上风的局面感到恼火。他想好歹自己也是他的长官，艾伦有什么资格在自己面前下任何定论。

所以您也会判断您现在的身体状况不重要，是不是？

利威尔愣住了，艾伦起身给他添了些茶水。

林中有倦鸟归巢，翅膀划开空气，屋里开水咕嘟咕嘟响，所有动静都令人安心。

……确实不是什么值得一提的事情。利威尔低低地说。

艾伦没有反驳他。

您说雨停了就会好起来，所以我想或许可以重新找一个地方，像之前的旧调查兵团总部那样，作为特别作战班的据点，这里的湿季比南方更短，偏僻但靠近水源，背靠着森林也不会缺少食物……

别说傻话了，利威尔打断他，兵团不会这点小事就搬走的。

即使是为了您？

即便是因为我。

艾伦垂下了头，利威尔心头那点愧疚又泛上来了。他想艾伦是没有让他失望的，筹备算是周密，选址也考虑得详实。如果是他们还在被宪兵队追捕的那段时间的话，艾伦应该会立下大功。

但在心里的另一个地方，还是会有心愿落空的无措感。

窗外天色渐暗，小屋里还剩一点点白昼的余温，利威尔闻见很久之前那个夏天的味道。

“如果这样的话，”

艾伦定定地看着利威尔。那双绿眼睛里藏着晴朗的夜晚与黎明，藏着盘根纠错的过往与深沉的明天，藏着这世界的全部构造与光景，真诚勇敢，所向披靡。

“那请您收下它。”

**看样子今天回不去了。**

**那就住在这里吧，我可以做晚饭。**

**擅自在外过夜是要关禁闭的。**

**您也是共犯。**

一年一度的五月，阳光被雨水打败的月份，紫阳花落了满地、美丽又落寞的时节。在距离托罗斯特区一天行程的北方森林里，利威尔第一次拥有了自己的秘密据点，那里隐秘却生机盎然，比南方拥有更多晴朗的天气。

这是一位少年偷偷为他准备的礼物，消耗了一部分生命换取它的长久留存。利威尔始终少有机会远足，只有在实在无法忍受潮湿的时候，才跋山涉水去到那里。

那间空旷的小屋子打扫起来不算费力，只要准备好干净的床单就足够让利威尔偷闲睡一觉。在难得的安稳梦境里他听得见艾伦，他清洗蔬菜的水流声，他踩在地板时的脚步响，他近在咫尺的呼吸，强韧有力的心跳。

然后他醒来。

时光勇往直前，谁也不能在温存中停住脚步。

在未来的日子里小屋逐渐凋落，如同迷失了目的地的旅人。再后来它被越来越茂盛的杂草和藤蔓纠缠，前来开垦土地的人们不得不花费很大的力气，挥断了镰刀才终于进入屋内。

他们在一张早已蒙尘的书桌上发现了一行字，刻得很深很深，连带着附近的木头颜色都染黑一层，好似那人使力雕刻，直至掌心流血。

字写得很好看，像是印刷的报纸，语法和用词却早已过时，有年纪稍大的人能够认出，大声地念给了每一位后来者。

“少年羽翼丰满，终能远渡重洋，

从此再无归乡之日。”

==FIN==

【五月雨】さみだれ，指梅雨，日语里有“五月雨式に”的用法，即指事情像梅雨一样长久地拖延下去。

  



End file.
